


Oh Sweet Memories

by Star_shineK



Series: Love Lane [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Fluff, I dont know how to tag, Romance, fem woozi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 22:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11884464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_shineK/pseuds/Star_shineK
Summary: Jihoon reminisces about the past as she walks down the places they've been through...





	Oh Sweet Memories

**Author's Note:**

> woah! i don't know how to use ao3 coz i'm new here but i have been reading stories here before :)  
> also this story is cross-posted in aff, just in case you guys might have read it there.

 

 

 

A year has passed and Jihoon was down by the beach, walking by the shore as the cool breeze passes her. It was too cold for anyone to be visiting the place but she didn’t mind that. The place held too many memories for her to ignore.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was where they met.....

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Nostalgia kicks in once more. All the memories started to flood her mind.

 

 

 

 

The first time they held hands, when he was trying to make an excuse about trying to keep warm when in all honesty he just wanted to hold her hand as they walk side by side down the shore. The bear hugs she’d received from him, as he squeezes and reassures her that he’ll always be there. Those eyes looking at her, promising of a forever as he caresses her cheek with one hand and holding her hand with the other. Those playfights and teasing banters which all ends up with cuddles and kisses. And the feel of his lips on hers; sweet like cherry and soft like marshmallow.

 

 

 

 

Like their first kiss; held here down by the beach as he surprises her with his confession.

 

 

 

 

 

Thinking about it now brings a smile to her face; but as much as so many wonderful memories were made here so were other memories.  
Memories that brings tears to her eyes and not of the good kind. She remembered his apologetic face staring at her, screaming to forgive her. The fights they had and his tear-stricken face as he says sorry and kisses her goodbye; a small sad smile on his face as he turns to leave.

 

 

Now a year has passed since then. Thinking about all the years they’ve spent together, Jihoon felt like crying, not realizing a few tears already spilling and wetting her cheeks. She really should stop thinking about those thoughts.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Jihoonie~” a sweet voice called, breaking her trance.

 

 

 

 

 

 

She wipes off the tears and turns to him smiling. He slowly approaches her, smile on his face. He stops when he saw her red face. “Why are you crying?” He asked, caressing her cheeks where tears once were.

 

 

 

 

Jihoon shakes her head and looks at him. “I just remembered something sad. Don’t worry about it.”

“Are you sure?” He tries to reassure, a small pout forming on his lips.

 

 

 

She nods, then smiles at him. He smiles back.

 

 

 

 

“Well then… I have something that will wash away all those sad thoughts.” He started.

Jihoon tilts her head slightly, feeling curious.

 

 

 

 

 

 

He took a deep breath and let out a satisfied exhale. Jihoon just stares at him, intrigue. He started by kneeling down on one knee, holding her hand with one and pulling out something from his coat pocket with the other. Jihoon’s eyes widen as a small black box was taken out. She felt her heart pace and her hands sweating, but he squeezes it to reassure she wasn’t dreaming.

  
He opened it and gives her the sweetest and most honest smile he’d ever given.

 

 

 

 

“Lee Jihoon… I’ve been meaning to do this and been planning it for a long time now. Knowing you… I know you wouldn’t like anything so extravagant and prefers it simple, so I’ve spent a long amount of time thinking how I should do this and I finally figured it out. Down here, by this beach where we first met and you encapsulating me is where I’d like to start my forever with you. Through all my imperfections, you stayed by my side and I’m thankful for that and I’m the luckiest guy to have you as mine. You may not have been the first person I loved but I promise you’ll be the last one I’ll give my heart to coz you’re my Perfect Match. I love you… And I wish to spend the rest of my life with you by my side. And this time…. I won’t leave you again until death does us apart. So Jihoon… Will you give me a chance to spend the rest of my life with you?” He proposes.

 

 

 

Jihoon started to cry again. He quickly stood up and wipes her tears away. “Don’t cry~” He says to her, wiping her tears away.

 

She suddenly lets out a small laugh. “Stupid!” She holds on to his hand that was on her face. “Why did it take you too long to come back? I’ve missed you for the past year. I miss you Junhui…” 

 

Jun smiles at her. “I miss you to Jihoon. There was never a day I didn’t stop thinking about you.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Yes.”

 

 

 

 

 

For a moment there, Jun was taken aback and was trying to process what she said.

 

 

“Yes, I’ll spend the rest of my life with you. Why wouldn’t I?” She cries a smile on her face. Jun was left gaping at her. “Y-Yes? You said yes?” Trying to make sure he wasn’t hearing things.

 

Jihoon nods. Jun hugs her tightly and lifts her off the ground as he spins her around. “Yah! Stop it and let me down. I’m getting dizzy.” Jihoon complains but she was laughing and smiling. Jun stops and places her back on the ground, not letting go of the hug and stares lovingly at her.

 

 

Jihoon looks back at him. “I love you Wen Jun Hui…” Jihoon said smiling widely.

“I love you too Lee Ji Hoon. I love you so much!!!” He replies and gives a kiss on her forehead.

 

 

 

They stayed like that for awhile, as the sun sets in the back ground. Jun was in pure bliss.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Jun…. Where’s the ring?”

 

 

 

 

 

He comes back to reality, totally forgetting to place the ring on Jihoon’s finger.

 

 

 

 

 

_Oops._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hi? this is my first story here so forgive me if it's not that great, i tried and end up contributing to the junhoon tag coz i love em and i just wanted to contribute something.
> 
> can we be friends? *^_^*


End file.
